Keiko
Keiko, also known as Gouhein (Manly Swallow), is the sub-leader of Ryōzenpaku, along with Makoto. Personality Keiko is shown to be a laid back and relaxed person. She also enjoys eating and has a habit of eating a meal every hour. She also has shown to care about Ayane, as she attacked Rintaro because she thought that Rintaro has hurt Ayane. Appearance Keiko is an average young woman, with shoulder length light colored hair that is tied into a pomytail, small eyebrows, and large breasts. She wears an open white button down shirt, over a black tube top, a dark colored skirt with yellow lines, over black shorts, light colored shoes, and bandages around her forearms. History Not much is known about Keiko's past, except that she was friends with Ayane before she enrolled at Nangokuren High School. Plot Keiko first appeared throwing a boulder at Ayane. She then compliments Makoto, who creates a dragon sculpture while attacking Ayane. When Ayane compliments about the boulder, which she says that she thought it was the right size to throw at her. She then tells Ayane to forget it and that they should go get some lunch. When Ayane says that its not lunch, then she ask Ayanr join her in a 11'o clock meal. She and Makoto then bring up the master thing, and that listens as Ayane explains. After Ayane leaves and Makoto wants to take a bath, Keiko says that they took one this morning. She then asks what to do about Ayane, which Makaoto says that they can't do anything. Later, she enter the bath with Makoto, who complains that she has brought food and a statue in the bath. She then notices Rintaro and wonders why he is their. She then notices Ayane and attacks Rintaro along with Makoto. She then attacks Rintaro multiple times, but Rintaro dodges. She is then hit by Rintaro's Gansai Suida attack and notices that she can't move. Ayane then explains what Rintaro did, which she says that she is still full of energy. She is then saved by Ayane when the pipe breaks. She then tells Ayane to run, but listens when Ayane says that she will protect her friends. When Rintaro stops then water, She says that she will thank his for saving Ayane. she then goes to check if Ayane is okay when Ayane drops to her knees. She then yells at Rintaro when she notices that Rintaro is looking at them. The next day, She enters Rintarou's room along with Ayane and Makoto. She then says that they should get this training thing over with and head to the cafeteria. She then gets into an argument with Makoto over what the most important thing to start the morning with. When Rintaro disappear and Ayane yells, she says that is she keeps yelling then the disciplinary squad will come. She then leaves with Ayane and Makoto. Later after the disciplinary sqaud is disbanded, she accompanies Ayane and Makoto to meet with Rintaro. Day later, she is with Ayane and Makoto when Ayane stares at Rintaro in the lunch room and when Rintaro was deciding where the next relaxation point should be with Tamao and Kosuke . Category:Character Category:Ryouzenpaku Abilities Keiko is shown to be extremely strong, as she was able to attack Ayane with a large boulder. Category:Character Category:Ryouzenpaku